


Baby Changes Everything

by Jo_Manta0089



Series: Defining Family (ABO Series) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Manta0089/pseuds/Jo_Manta0089
Summary: It is a well known fact that Bruce Wayne -- one of the richest omegas in the world -- and Clark Kent have no children of their own. Despite being a young, married, and bonded couple for years, there was never an announcement, a photo, a hint of pups. Questions regarding their marriage, family, and home life were usually navigated and avoided with precision. Naturally, the press was alarmed when an official statement from the Wayne household announced the addition of a sibling group of FOUR to the Wayne Family following the closure of a Gotham-wide sting operation on human trafficking rings. Of course, it was all the rage in the gossip articles and morning talk shows but no further information about the children was forthcoming for the household or professional colleagues.Even in private, there was little said aloud about the lack of biological children within the Wayne manor. There's been no time to really question it while the household settles into a new normal, while the Grayson boys figure out what "family" means. But something has changed and they can all sense it. And for these boys, change is never good.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Defining Family (ABO Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619080
Comments: 52
Kudos: 354





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this work. All rights reserved to DC Comics and various writers and creators of the comics and film franchises.
> 
> AKA: Bruce is pregnant and the boys discover this information in their own way and aren't sure how to cope.
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics:  
> Everyone has their own interpretation of ABO. In this work, the only thing to note is:  
> A) humans release pheromones that communicate various things aside from sexual maturity/attraction. This fic primarily focuses on parental pheromones and familial bonds within the dynamics.  
> B) Omegas experience heat once a month and have access to heat suppressants AND contraceptives. If suppressants are managed properly, an Omega will experience a heat every 3 months to maintain proper reproductive health. In this fic, Bruce, Dick, and Jason are all on a combination of suppressants and contraceptives to properly manage their heat cycles. The Waynes own a lake house used primarily for heats. In case you're curious, yes Clark and Bruce go to the lake house every three months, and yes, so do Dick and Jason but they are usually accompanied by Bruce, who takes care of them while they work through their heats solo, as Jason is still a minor and Dick has no partner.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Defining Family". It's not heavily referenced but it gives context to the ABO Dynamics of this universe and the relationship between Clark, Bruce, and the Robins.
> 
> Dynamics of individual characters are:
> 
> Clark Kent-Wayne: Alpha Male  
> Bruce Wayne: Omega Male  
> Dick Grayson: Omega Male  
> Jason Grayson-Wayne: Omega Male  
> Timothy Grayson-Wayne: Beta Male  
> Damian Grayson-Wayne: Alpha Male
> 
> If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave me a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!

1\. Tim

According to Alfred Pennyworth, Wayne Manor hadn’t seen so much daily activity since the birth of Bruce Wayne. The Manor had fallen into a heavy gloom after the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce had dedicated his time and energy to his education, Wayne Enterprises, and justice for his parents and Gotham. He had spent years working with his childhood friend, Rachel Dawes, District Attorney Harvey Dent, and Police Commissioner Gordon to put various levels of Gotham scumbags in Arkham. For years it had just been Bruce and Alfred in the Manor until Clark Kent came along.

Things had changed dramatically when the Grayson brothers had moved into the Manor. There were sleepy grumbles every morning at breakfast, followed by shouting up and down hallways about bookbags, lost homework, shoes, and random articles of clothing. There were plenty of bathrooms but the boys still managed to fight through locked doors. There was always a ruckus of talking at dinner, each boy wanting to tell their parents about school and the latest drama. There was always a pair of hands ready to help clean up. The weekends were filled with loud music, games, shouting, arguing, and napping piles in various rooms. Each adult had gained at least one shadow.

According to Alfred, the Manor hadn’t been so lively in decades.

Almost a year later, the house was filled with a pensive quiet.

Alfred, while professionally stoic as always, seemed to fuss a bit more than usual. Nothing dramatic but it was little things. Extra pillows and soft blankets in all the lounge spaces. Refreshing the trash bins. Opening windows for sunlight and fresh air. Checking in with each family member at least one time more than usual. Preparing tea for Bruce each morning instead of his usual coffee.

Clark was especially fidgety, almost clumsy. He’d often get lost in thought, staring into the middle space while he played with a nearby object. He’d broken at least three mugs being startled by one of the boys. He’d trip on nothing and bump into furniture that hadn’t moved in years. While he was always affectionate, Clark seemed to gravitate to Bruce even more than usual, always touching the omega to some degree.

And Bruce. Bruce was a quiet man by nature. He was a shrewd businessman, incredibly intelligent, admired by his peers, and feared by his enemies. He never raised his voice but one stony glare was all one needed to shut up and listen. He showed affection in the way he allowed his family to invade his personal space and initiate physical contact whenever they chose. He didn’t mind Dick draped across the back of his chair, or Damian crawling up in his lap, or Tim wedging his icy-cold feet under his thigh. He didn’t appear to mind Clark’s sudden clingingness or Alfred’s fussing.

But even Bruce was acting different. He was quieter -- if that was possible -- and almost seemed to crave the intimacy of his adopted children. He’d even sought out Jason, who even after a year was still stand-offish and foul-mouthed towards Clark and Bruce.

Tim wasn’t the first to notice the change in behaviors but he was probably the first to guess what was happening.

Bruce was pregnant.

It wasn’t a huge leap of logic, really. Bruce was young, active, healthy, and at the peak of his fertility. He was on suppressants and experienced a heat every three months -- precisely scheduled and planned for -- to maintain his overall reproductive health. Likewise, Clark was a strong, virile alpha in his prime. And with four pups now under his care, his instinctive urge to breed was at the forefront. Tim assumed Bruce was also using a contraceptive, but that was never a 100% guaranteed prevention. Especially with the various familial pheromones given off by all members of the new family.

It was four weeks since Bruce’s last scheduled heat. Bruce and Clark had spent the week at the lake house, leaving the boys in Alfred’s care, as per usual. Two weeks later, Bruce had gone to his general care physician, as per usual.

Unlike usual, Bruce and Clark had gone to a follow-up appointment. Now the adults were all pensive and the children on edge. Alfred had started to fuss, Clark had started to cling, and Bruce had stopped drinking coffee.

Logically, this was a predictable, natural occurrence. Of course Bruce was pregnant. Of course Clark was clingy. Of course Alfred was fussing. It’s to be expected really.

What’s not logical is that nagging bit of fear Tim feels. A baby will change everything.

Of course it does. Babies always change everything.

But this is Bruce’s baby. Bruce’s biological baby. And that could change everything for Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.

He is not afraid of abandonment, like Dick. He’s not afraid of separation, like Jason. And he doesn’t pretend to be fearless like Damian. But he is afraid.

Logically, he knows Bruce and Clark would not go back on their word. They’re a family, it’s legal and official. The documents are kept in a fireproof safe and copies are displayed with their first family photo from their first Christmas together. Logically, Bruce and Clark would not kick them out once they’re adults. They would always be welcome at Wayne Manor, always have access to each other, and the alpha and omega who are helping to raise them. Logically, the Grayson brothers will always have a home and parents to care for them.

But a baby -- Bruce’s baby -- will change everything.

Bruce and Clark will love their baby, deeply and unconditionally. They will give their baby every opportunity and every resource and every freedom a child needs to grow and succeed. Tim knows this because Bruce and Clark have said as much to him and his brothers. They’ve said “I love you, no matter what” more times than Tim can remember.

But a baby will change everything. A baby will change that love. For better or worse. And that’s what Tim is afraid of.


	2. Damian

2\. Damian

Damian smells it.

He’d seen the signs, taken note of them, but he hadn’t put it together until now.

He’d noticed Alfred’s fussing. Clark’s clumsy distraction. Bruce’s random disappearances.

He’d noticed the tea.

But it wasn’t until now, six weeks in that he connected the dotes.

He could smell it when he crawled up into Bruce’s lap, wrapped his limbs around the omega’s hips and shoulders. He buried his nose in the man’s neck and inhaled, taking in the warm maternal scent of his adopted mother. But there was something spicy to it, like ground cardamom or chai before it’s brewed.

Bruce purred as he rubbed his jaw against Damian’s temple and wrapped his arms around the pup.

Then, as Clark leaned over them and planted a kiss on the omega’s brow, Damian was overwhelmed with the sweet scent of milk and it all blended with the chocolaty notes of Clark’s alpha pheromones.

Damian whined, surprising both adults as he pushed at Clark and wriggled out from between them. Bruce called after him as he dashed out of the room. Damian didn’t stop until he was down the hall, up the stairs and in his own bedroom.

He was about to snap the lock closed when he heard Ace padding down the hallway. He opened the door enough for the old German Shepard to slip through. Damian snapped the door shut and locked it before collapsing to the floor. Ace sniffed at the boy’s face and nudged him with his head and big paws until Damian gave in. He wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck and let the heavy weight settle against his chest.

Damian felt bitter anger in his chest and hot tears building in his eyes.

Pregnant.

Bruce was pregnant. Bruce was going to have a baby. Bruce was going to hug and kiss and dote on a baby. Bruce was going to feed and bath and dress a baby. Bruce was going to spend all his time on a baby and not on Damian.

He clicked his tongue at himself as he buried his face in Ace’s graying fur.

“It’s not fair,” he said and hated himself.

Damian hadn’t known his mother. She’d died after he was born. Postpartum depression, Dick had said. Their mother had suffered it ever since Dick had been born and four boys later, she just couldn’t do it again. And their father -- a drunken gambler who got himself in with loan sharks and then shot himself when it got too hard. Damian couldn’t care less for his biological parents. He didn’t need parents, he had Dick and Jason and even Tim, who was relatively useless most days. He didn’t need parents.

Or so he thought, before Bruce.

Bruce Wayne wasn’t the picturesque omega. He wasn’t delicate or sweet or soft like those omegas on the Andy Griffith Show. He wasn’t a nag, constantly complaining or whinging at his put-upon alpha.

Bruce Wayne was a firm, disciplined man who loved his family. He gave each of his children his undivided time and attention. He was stable and consistent in his temperament. He doted on them while maintaining a strict boundary between himself and non-family members. He was the matriarch of their family unit.

And he had changed everything Damian thought a mother was. He had no delusions of grandeur -- adults were flawed and no parent was perfect. But there was something about Bruce Wayne that Damian was drawn to, the same way Dick had been drawn to Clark Kent all that time ago.

Bruce…

Bruce was his mother and he didn’t like the idea of having to share.

The thought of a baby getting all of Bruce’s time and attention brought forth a hot, bitter jealousy. A dark, secret part of him hated that baby and wanted to rip it out of Bruce’s stomach and squish it between his fingers. It was the same dark, secret part of him that wanted to bully Clark whenever he got close to Bruce. It was the same dark, secret part of him that was positively gleeful when Jason refused Bruce’s attention. Or reveled in Tim’s anxiety over Bruce’s approval.

It was a dark, secret part of him that Damian hated. Because he knew about alphas like that -- jealous, angry, possessive alphas who deluded themselves into thinking they owned omega and would hurt them or anyone else who tried to get in between. And Damian hated the idea that he might end up like one of those alphas. That one day he might hurt his mother because of his jealousy.

“It’s not fair,” he sobbed into Ace’s fur.

A baby will change everything.


	3. Dick

3\. Dick

Something was wrong with Tim and Damian.

Dick had noticed the change in the Manor the same as they all had. Whatever it was, he knew Bruce and Clark would tell them when they saw fit. They were a mated pair and had been together for many years. It wasn’t Dick’s place to question them or to force them to share their private matters with him.

But something was wrong with Tim and Damian.

Tim was anxious, more so than usual. Tim stuttered when he was stressed or anxious and it had picked up over the last two months. He also seemed to be avoiding Bruce and Clark. He didn’t speak up at dinner as much and once they were finished cleaning up, he would retreat to his room to “study” or “finish homework”. He had stopped participating in a majority of family activities within the Manor. He wouldn’t even play Super Smash Bros with Jason anymore -- he always won and he loved watching Jason get frustrated. But if Clark or Bruce were involved, Tim always had an excuse to avoid spending time with them.

Damian, on the other hand, was irritable and clingy. Half the time he was glued to Bruce’s hip, snapping at anyone who came too close or interrupted them. The other half, he avoided everyone and took his aggression out on objects -- usually in the gym or outside. He seemed particularly snappish with Clark. And while he was usually a bit antagonistic with the alpha, his behavior had escalated to the point where Bruce had to discipline the pup. Which didn’t seem to improve Damian’s mood or behavior toward either of them.

Something was wrong and Dick wasn’t sure what it was.

Then, one Wednesday morning, he realized Bruce was pregnant.

Dick had been making his way down the hall to go have breakfast when he’d heard someone retching. At first, he’d thought it was Damian -- as a toddler, he was often prone to vomit when he was throwing a tantrum. It wouldn’t surprise Dick if he found his baby brother sick with anger even at seven.

It wasn’t Damian. It was Bruce, vomiting into a trash can with Clark hovering at his shoulder. And then Dick remembered a few other times he’d seen Bruce disappear looking queasy at breakfast or after dinner. And he remembered Bruce had gone to a few more doctor’s appointments than normal after his last heat. And he remembered Alfred fussing with trash cans and Clark sneaking worried glances and how Bruce now drank green tea every morning instead of coffee.

Bruce was pregnant.

Tim was anxious about it, he was scared, and was avoiding Bruce and Clark.

Damian was angry with Clark and clinging to Bruce. But he was also angry with himself.

There was more to it, but without speaking with them, he couldn’t be certain.

Dick felt his own fear build and he took a deep, calming breath. He’d discuss his feelings about the baby with his therapist. Then, he’d discuss how to approach his brothers with Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay -- I had company on the holiday weekend and wasn't able to upload. Also, sorry for the short chapter. "Defining Family" was from Dick's perspective and I felt like his conflict had resolved very nicely by the end of that story so I wasn't really sure what his reaction should be to the pregnancy. So I tried to have him focus on his brother's reactions instead. Hope it was okay.


	4. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification regarding ABO Dynamics of main characters:
> 
> Bruce Wayne - Omega  
> Clark Kent-Wayne - Alpha  
> Dick Grayson - Omega  
> Jason Grayson-Wayne - Omega  
> Tim Grayson-Wayne - Beta  
> Damian Grayson-Wayne - Alpha  
> Alfred Pennyworth - Beta
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments. I really enjoyed writing this story and exploring these characters and their family dynamics. I'm very glad you all have enjoyed it as well. If you have any questions, suggestions, or thoughts, please let me know in the comments. If you see any grammatical errors, please let me know so I can correct them. Thank you!

4\. Jason

Jason didn’t realize Bruce was pregnant until Alfred told him about Helena.

Jason had taken to Alfred Pennyworth immediately when they first visited Wayne Manor. Something about his rigid professionalism and unobtrusive behavior put Jason at ease. Unlike Clark, who wanted to smother him with affection, and Bruce, who took the responsibility of discipline and stability, Alfred’s only expectation of Jason was that he put things back where he found them and keep the Manor clean. He didn’t interfere with Jason’s habits and his didn’t question his motivations. When they had moved into the Manor, Jason found himself spending most of his time in the kitchen watching Alfred work. The beta didn’t mind a helping hand but the kitchen was his domain and he commanded it with dignity and a no-nonsense attitude. Gardening, however, seemed to be a hobby of his and Alfred was more open when working out of doors.

It was a lovely spring day when Alfred took Jason and several pots of white primroses to the Gotham Cemetery. Jason sniffed at all the gaudy mausoleums and clicked his tongue at the over-sized family monuments. He wasn’t terribly impressed by the Wayne family mausoleum but he didn’t say anything to Alfred about it. The grass around the structure was neatly trimmed. Jason unloaded the pots of flowers while Alfred carefully mapped out each planting location. Once all the pots were in place, the pair dawned some gloves and began to dig. An hour later, half the primroses were planted and Alfred was ready for a break.

A break meant making Jason drink half his water bottle and fetching some cleaning supplies to freshen up the interior of the mausoleum. Jason obediently sipped his water as he looked around at the various names inside. As he cleaned, Alfred began chatting about the various generations of Wayne family members whose remains resided within the structure.

Jason located Martha and Thomas Wayne. To the left were vaults for Thomas Wayne’s siblings -- some had both dates, some only birth dates. Left beyond that was the vault for their father, Patrick Wayne. And beyond that were the previous generations. To the right of Thomas and Martha, were four labeled vaults.

Bruce Wayne, with birth date.

Clark Kent-Wayne, with birth date.

Thomas Wayne Jr., with birth and death date, only two months apart.

Helena Wayne, with a single date listed twice.

“I didn’t know Bruce had siblings,” Jason said.

“Young Master Thomas died very young indeed,” Alfred said, matter of factually. He was carefully dusting the various vaults on the opposite side of the room and had his back turned.

Jason was about to ask about the sister, looked at the date again, and thought better of it. If he was right, Helena would be the same age as Damian. If she’d survived.

“What happened?” Jason asked instead.

“Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, or at least that’s what the doctor said.” Alfred’s words were almost nonchalant but the tone was sour, like he was speaking of a bad memory. Which made sense -- Alfred was probably there when Martha found her dead infant son in his crib, looking like he was sleeping but not breathing.

“And Helena?” Jason tried for casual but it was no use. Alfred went very still and very quiet.

Jason ran his fingers over the engraved letters. Her birthday would have been two weeks before Tim’s, she would have been a few months older than Damian. She would have had dark hair and blue eyes because Clark and Bruce were well matched that way. But would her hair have been curly or straight?

“Miss Helena was born prematurely,” Alfred said. “Master Bruce is prone to hypertension during pregnancy. Despite treatment, complications arose.” He seemed reluctant to elaborate and Jason didn’t ask.

“Bruce is prone? He was pregnant before Helena?” Jason asked.

Alfred’s face tightened in a mixture of grief and anxiety. “Yes. Three times previous, in fact.”

Jason felt his stomach sink.

“Miscarriages?” There was only one infant vault. The only infant with remains to name and bury.

Alfred nodded. He looked increasingly uncomfortable. “Right! Shall we finish planting the primroses?” Alfred said and marched out of the mausoleum.

Jason lingered, turning back to Helena Wayne’s vault.

Three miscarriages. Three times Bruce had tested positive, had told Clark and Alfred, had been put on prenatal care and eagerly awaited their new pup. Three times Bruce had missed the second trimester. Jason felt his stomach twist and he clutched at his lower abdomen. Had it been painful? Had it been in the middle of the night or during a board meeting? Had Clark been with him each time or had he been alone? Had they made a nursery, only to have to put everything in storage? Only to dig it out and do it all again two more times?

Had it been even worse the fourth time? The fourth pregnancy, the same year Damian was conceived. The one that made it to the second trimester, the one that started to show, the one that got to do somersaults and kick Bruce in the kidneys. The one Clark got to feel and talk to. The one they got to name. That one had to have been worse. Because that one -- Helena -- had been so close. She was a she and she had a name and she was eagerly awaited.

But it didn’t happen. It was too soon but it was life or death inside or out. Either way, she hadn’t made it.

That was seven years ago now. They must have given up, must have decided it wasn’t worth the pain and heartache and definitely not worth Bruce’s life. He was prone to hypertension -- high blood pressure during pregnancy -- and despite treatment it had nearly killed Bruce and Helena. Why risk that? Why not…

Why not adopt four brothers, some around the ages as their would-have-been children? Why not be the parents who’ve lost everything to children who’ve also lost everything?

And now…

Bruce was pregnant now, wasn’t he?

Alfred was fussy and worried. Clark was distracted and clumsy. Bruce was pensive and being overly attentive lately. He also looked sick half the time--

\--morning sickness--

\--and strung out the rest. Tim was becoming reclusive and anxious. Damian was being a clingy pain in the ass. Dick was seeing his therapist a bit more and always looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

Goddamnit. Bruce was pregnant and everyone knew it but Jason. Of fucking course.

Jason pressed his palm to Helena’s name one last time before leaving the mausoleum. He threw all his anger and sadness into digging and they finished planting in record time.


	5. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO Dynamics of characters:
> 
> Clark Kent-Wayne: Alpha  
> Bruce Wayne: Omega  
> Dick Grayson: Omega  
> Jason Grayson-Wayne: Omega  
> Tim Grayson-Wayne: Beta  
> Damian Grayson-Wayne: Alpha  
> Baby Kent-Wayne: Unknown

5\. Bruce

Bruce blocked another knee to his lower stomach with his hand. Damian grunted, averting his eyes as he settled against Bruce’s chest, arms wrapped loosely around the man’s neck. Bruce squeezed the little knee in his hand but said nothing. He was reluctant to say anything really. He loved his pups and he loved to cuddle and scent his pups. He loved gangly arms around his waist and chins pressed into his chest. He loved chests pressed against his back with arms draped over his shoulders. He loved the kisses on his cheeks every morning and the scenting before bed. He loved when the pups would pill onto the couch, pressing him in on all sides and Damian always in his lap. He loved and craved all the physical affection he could get from his pups and he was reluctant to say anything that might disrupt that comfort and trust.

But lately, Damian’s behavior had gotten worse. He almost seemed desperate to cling to Bruce every moment of the day and resistant to anyone else coming close. He’s always been a bit spoiled for attention but he’d never been outwardly aggressive before. Until recently.

Recently, he’d started growling when others came near. He’d pin Bruce to his seat and refuse to get up for any reason and glare at anyone who tried to interfere. Worse yet was his reactions to Clark. The first time Damian had growled at the alpha was the day Bruce had faltered. He and Clark had been so taken aback that neither of them had reacted or attempted to correct the behavior. And it had only gotten worse -- increasing to snarling and snapping of teeth. And when Bruce or Clark attempted to correct the behavior the pup would storm off in a huff and refuse to speak to either of them as if they were in the wrong.

Damian had also started targeting Bruce’s stomach with his limbs -- nudging and bumping and almost hitting it with his knees, elbows, and feet. Bruce wasn’t entirely sure if the actions were intentional or not but he could tell Damian was pushing his limits and trying to see what he could get away with.

Something needed to be done and soon if they were going to introduce another pup into the family. It was something he and Clark had spoken at length about in the quiet of the evening when the pups were asleep.

When Jason returned to the manor with Alfred slamming doors and stomping around in a fury, a small secret part of Bruce was almost relieved that the decision was taken out of his hands.

The teen came storming through the manor shouting for his brothers as he made his way toward the family room where Bruce and Damian were. Clark, who’d been working in the adjoined library, stepped into the family room to see what the fuss was about. When he met his mate’s eyes, Clark sighed and gave a weak smile as he set his book down.

Damian growled softly as Clark approached the love seat they were occupying. Bruce frowned and reached under the boy’s arms to better move him. Damian whined as he was firmly but gently removed from Bruce’s lap and placed in the seat beside him. When he attempted to crawl back into his spot, Bruce snapped.

“Damian, enough.”

The pup recoiled, a look of hurt and shame crossing his features. When Clark came to stand at Bruce’s side, the shame morphed into a sneering pout. Damian sunk deep into the cushions of the love seat as Jason appeared in the doorway of the family room.

“Jason,” Clark began but the teen glared as if to cow the alpha into submission. Clark frowned but said nothing at the other pups appeared from the hallway. Dick approached Jason while Tim clung to the door frame.

Dick looked around the room and Bruce watched the tension build in the young man’s shoulders. Dick reached from Jason’s elbow and attempted to pull him backwards. “Jason, don’t,” he said but was shaken off when Jason jerked his arm and stepped further into the room.

“When were you going to tell us?” Jason demanded, glaring at Bruce.

“Jason,” Dick whined but Jason ignored him, baring his teeth.

“When were you going to tell us about the baby?”

Clark and Tim visibly flinched. Bruce frowned, looking from Jason to Dick to Tim to Damian. Looks of fear and anxiety and loneliness paled their faces and Bruce silently cursed. They knew. They all knew.

“Everyone, sit down please,” Bruce said.

Dick reached back and grabbed Tim’s hand, pulling the reluctant pup over to a sofa. Clark perched on the arm of the love seat and reached for Bruce’s hand. Jason remained standing, too angry and hurt to move. Dick grabbed the back of his jeans and pulled until the omega sat between his brothers on the sofa.

Clark squeezed Bruce’s hand. They had spent countless nights discussing this moment. When they would tell the boys. How they would tell the boys. If they would tell them about Helena and the other three babies. How to even begin the conversation. Nothing ever felt like the right thing to say. Maybe there was no right thing to say. Maybe they just had to say it.

“Yes, Clark and I are pregnant,” Bruce said. Damian clicked his tongue and Tim sunk deep into the cushions of the sofa.

“Obviously,” Jason said. Dick elbowed him in the side but Jason didn’t flinch.

“This will be my fifth pregnancy,” Bruce continued. Jason was the only one who didn’t appear surprised. Of course, he’d gone with Alfred to the cemetery. He must have seen the tomb, asked Alfred. Of course Alfred had no reason to lie about something like that. “Seven years ago I almost gave birth to a little girl. The two years prior I had three miscarriages, all within the first twelve weeks.”

Dick was pale as he hugged himself. Jason’s fists were clenched on his knees, his jaw tight with sadness and hurt. Bruce admired his pup -- Jason was rightfully suspicious and distrustful of others but he cared deeply and with great passion. He would go to the ends of the earth for his brothers and he wouldn’t trust anyone who wasn’t willing to do the same.

“We wanted to wait,” Clark said with a sad smile. “We didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Obviously, that was a mistake,” Bruce said.

“No, of course not,” Dick said. “It’s your business, you would have told us when it was safe, of course you would have.”

It’s your business. As if it was something private, something between Clark and Bruce, something the four brothers had no right to know about until they were told. Like they were strangers instead of--

“That’s not what family’s supposed to do though, is it?”

Everyone turned to look at Jason now. He was leaning forward in his seat, elbows on his knees. His expression was angry and determined. He looked less like a moody teenager and more like a young adult.

“Family doesn’t keep secrets. Family relies on each other,” Jason said. “That’s what you said a year ago. You said we could rely on you and Clark. That no matter what, you’d support us, help us. So why--” the boy’s voice cracked and those clear blue eyes became wet and shiny. “--why didn’t you rely on us?”

“Jason--”

“Family isn’t just for the good times,” Jason said, interrupting Dick’s protests. “When something happens, when something goes wrong, when something hurts -- you tell your family and they help you. They support you. You said that, both of you said that. You promised us that we could tell you anything. So if we’re one big family, why didn’t you tell us, why didn’t you rely on us?”

“You’re right,” Bruce said. “I’m sorry. We should have relied on you all.” He looked to his alpha. Clark nodded, tears gathering on his long lashes. But he was smiling and that was good. “We want to support you and we want you to rely on us as your family. It wasn’t fair of us to deny you that same privilege.”

“Damn right.”

“Jason!” Dick smacked his brother’s shoulder and this time the teen reacted, flinching with exaggeration to appease the other omega.

And, as if that was all he needed, Jason stood from the sofa and turned to leave. “I’m going to go help with dinner,” he said before heading to the kitchen.

Dick heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation and relief. He looked around the room and gave Bruce a gentle smile. “I’ve been talking to Dr. Benton about everything.”

Bruce nodded. Clark looked infinitely proud of him.

“So what happens now?”

The question was soft and hesitant. Dick turned to see Tim curled into the corner of the sofa with his knees drawn up.

“Now,” Clark said, “now we take care of your mother. We have to be very diligent -- this baby was completely unexpected and Bruce is prone to unnecessary stress.”

Tim nodded but the answer didn’t seem to appease him. Dick frowned with concern, glancing between the adults and his brother. Bruce stood from his seat and approached the sofa.

“You and I can talk about it more at length later, Dick,” Bruce said. Dick smiled, standing to meet the omega in a hug. Bruce rubbed his jaw along the man’s temple and let Dick take in his milky scent.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dick said. He turned and ruffled Tim’s hair gently. “I think I’ll go call Barbara.” And with that, Dick shuffled off.

Bruce turned to Clark. “I think it’s time you speak with Damian.”

Damian snarled and Bruce snapped an icy glare his way.

“I think you need some quality alpha time. Your recent behavior has been unacceptable and I will not coddle you any further. Go change and meet Clark in the gym. Now.”

Damian clicked his tongue but obeyed. Clark’s gentle smile fell away. He stood from his perch on the armrest and kissed his mate. He went to Tim, cupped him by the back of the neck and rubbed his jaw along the pup’s temple. Tim whined softly when Clark pulled away. He had a young alpha to discipline.

Tim stared at his feet and twisted the hem of his sweater between his fists. Bruce sat beside him. The pup was stiff at first as the omega wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him out of the corner and into his side, and caressed the boy’s temple with his jaw.

“What’s wrong, Tim?” Bruce asked.

“N-n-n-nothing,” Tim stuttered.

Bruce thought about confronting the issue, pointing out everything Tim had or hadn’t said or done these past few weeks, but he refrained. Instead, he waited, letting his maternal pheromones wash over the pup. It was stronger now that he was with child, spicy and milk sweet all at once and the scent seemed to be working. Soon, Tim let out a plaintive whine and turned his nose inward toward the omega’s neck.

“I’m scared,” Tim whispered.

“What are you scared of?” Bruce asked.

“I’m scared you won’t-- won’t l- l-l-love us anymore.” The words seem to fight him, reluctant to be spoken. But once they were out, there was no stopping them. They came with sobs and tears. All his fears and anxieties and the constant, looming threat of rejection. Bruce cradled the weeping pup to him like a babe and listened. “B-b-babies change e-e-everything.”

Bruce hushed the boy, running his hand along his back and rubbing his jaw along his temple. He remembered doing this very thing a year ago, on Dick’s birthday. His poor, sweet pups.

“Babies do change everything,” Bruce agreed. “But no baby will ever change how much Clark and I love you, Tim.” He gently pulled the pup away from his throat and made the boy look him in the eye. “We love you, Tim. You and your brothers. Unconditionally. I have loved all of my children unconditionally. I will love this baby unconditionally. All of them and all of you, until the day I die and beyond that. And nothing is going to change that. Do you understand?”

Tim sniffled and nodded and Bruce let him sink back into his embrace.

He sat back and soothed Tim, listening to his dying sniffles and fluttering heartbeat. He could hear Alfred and Jason talking and tinkering away at dinner. He could hear the thumping of Dick’s feet as he slowly paced around his room, talking on the phone with Barbara. He could hear the thwacking of fists on matting as Damian took out his anger and self-hatred on Clark. And while he couldn’t feel them moving, he felt a warmth in his lower belly where his pup grew, slow and steady.

There was still so much to do. So much to correct, so much to plan, so much to worry over.

For now, Bruce soothed his pup and basked in the sounds of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Final chapter and it's been so fun. I've really enjoyed all of your feedback and comments. I'm so happy that so many people have enjoyed this story and series. Thank you again for all the kudos and comments.
> 
> As always, if you have any comments, questions, suggestions, grammatical corrections -- anything at all to say, please leave a comment and I'll get back to you.
> 
> To be honest, I don't think this story was as strong as "Defining Family" but I've learned a lot more about my version of these characters as I've written this. I have one or two more story nuggets for this series but they haven't been written yet so I don't know when they'll happen but if you're subscribed to this series, you'll be notified as soon as I post something.


End file.
